Une mission très pressante
by SweetDreams-Madness
Summary: Une mission urgente pour l'un de nos personnages mais... laquelle ? Pourquoi ?  C'est une fiction à prendre au second degré, vraiment. Parce que c'est un gros délire.


**Diclaimer :**

Tous l'univers de Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki.

**Résumé :**

Une mission urgente pour l'un de nos personnages mais... laquelle ?

**Mot de l'auteur :**

**Oui bon, j'avoue... Je suis devenue complètement timbrée ! Il faut le prendre au deuxième degré, hein ? Et puis je me rends compte que je fais beaucoup trop de fautes d'orthographe, je vais essayer d'être plus attentive les fois suivantes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Une mission très pressante:<strong>

Courir. Tel était le mot.

Il suait à grosses gouttes.

Se dépêcher, vite. Plus vite. Il le faut.

_Bon sang ! Si je n'avance pas plus vite, je suis cuit !_

Le sang battait ses tempes, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. De ses yeux, le monde devenait de plus en plus flou.

Une personne extérieure à la scène aurait trouvé son comportement très étrange. En effet, il tentait de se déplacer rapidement mais, ces jambes s'entremêlaient au moindre de ses mouvements. Il s'appuya sur le mur tandis que le jour laissait peu à peu place à la nuit. D'une fenêtre, il vit les douces couleurs du crépuscule qui s'étendaient sur le paysage. À l'horizon, on pouvait apercevoir le clocher d'une église.

Pas âme qui vive. Personne. Sauf lui. Le seul bruit de cette scène étrange n'était que les cris étouffés de l'homme. Il souffrait. Horriblement.

Courir. Il devait aller beaucoup plus vite et arriver à temps.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de son imbécillité, il s'était levé précipitamment de son fauteuil. Il fallait faire vite, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

_Comment puis-je être un tel benêt ? J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt de ce piège qui m'a été tendu._

Il déboucha enfin à destination.

_Ouvrir la porte ! Allez, allez, allez ! Bouge-toi un peu, nom d'un chien !_

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre.

_Non ! Faîtes qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard !_

Mais la porte resta définitivement bloquée.

Il décida de chercher encore. Sa démarche se faisait de moins en moins assurée.

Il entendit ricaner. D'où venait ce rire ? Pas la moindre idée. Il était sûr de le connaître.

Il sait.

_Non !_

Et l'on pouvait maintenant entendre les tic-tacs incessants d'une horloge.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Il devenait fou, il perdait l'esprit.

_VITE !_

Il se mit à grogner. La douleur se fit plus lancinante encore.

L'homme se mit à trembler. Il allait s'arrêter. Mais il ne fallait pas.

S'arrêter signifier... La mort.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce genre de choses m'arrive, à moi ?_

Enfin, une nouvelle porte.

Il tend sa main gantée vers la poignée.

Fermée. Elle aussi.

Il jura, fronça les sourcils et grogna. Encore.

_Je suis maudit ! Il faut que je me dépêche ! Ma vie est en jeu !_

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Trois pas.

**Le trou noir.**

* * *

><p>Deux femmes chuchotaient dans un des couloirs, un balai à la main. L'une d'entre elles jeta un coup d'œil autour pour vérifier que personne n'était là. Son amie lui demanda alors de lui raconter les dernières nouvelles du QG de Pandora. Elle lui répondit en chuchotant:<p>

**- J'ai entendu dire … et que …**

Son amie la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

**- Non ! Pas possible ! C'est terrible ! Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille !** S'écria t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>- Break ! <strong>Interpella un gamin blond aux yeux émeraudes. **Breaaaaaaak !**

L'homme aux cheveux blancs et à l'œil rouge se tourna vers Oz Vessalius, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

**- Oui, Oz ? Il y a quelque chose ?**

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de continuer :

**- C'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu dire ? La raison pour laquelle Gil est introuvable aujourd'hui ?**

**- Oh ? Ça ? Il semblerait, en effet.**

Le blond eut un air choqué. Chose plutôt rare en temps normal.

**- Mais ? Qui aurait pu faire « ça » à Gil ? C'est insensé ! Il faut lui en vouloir beaucoup quand même !**

L'albinos se tourna vers son épaule où se trouvait sa chère Emily.

**- Qui sait ? Peut-être quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas le fait que Gilbert puisse mélanger le sel et le sucre dans la confection d'un gâteau, peut-être ? **Fit Break avec un sourire en coin.

Oz regarda le clown avec étonnement.

**- Et la personne s'est alors vengée de cette offense, **s'exclama la voix chevrotante d'Emily.

**- Non, Break... Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui...**

Break déballa l'emballage d'une sucette avant d'engouffrer cette dernière dans sa bouche.

**- Non ? Moi ? C'est juste un accident si j'ai ajouté un puissant laxatif dans le thé que j'ai gentiment offert à Gilbert et que j'ai malencontreusement verrouillé toutes les portes des toilettes de Pandora dans la même soirée.**

Et l'homme à l'œil rouge continua son chemin en ricanant.

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur vous dit :<strong>

**Alors, alors ?**

**C'est une vieille fiction que j'ai un peu modifié pour la poster, niark :D**

**Apprenez à ne jamais mettre en colère Break, chers lecteurs.**


End file.
